


The Darkest Timeline

by Miss_Writers_Block



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Darkest Timeline, Episode: s03e04 Remedial Chaos Theory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Writers_Block/pseuds/Miss_Writers_Block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to fix things, and the price to do so is of no consequence. Besides, he has nothing left to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Timeline

The hospital room was silent except for the beeping of the machines that kept a dying Annie in this world. Two nights ago Annie Edison was let out of the mental institute. Evil Abed had taken her back to their apartment in hopes of getting this twisted timeline back together. 

 

But as soon as she saw the familiar wooden planks where Pierce had passed away, she went limp. Her thin body slumped to the floor and landed in a broken heap. Evil Abed let out a cry of alarm and knelt by his friend. 

 

Her chocolate eyes were open, but she did not see. Her chapped lips moved, but she did not speak. Her ears picked up the frantic words from her best friend, but she did not hear. Her heart pumped wildly, but she did not live. In all but body, she had passed away. 

 

She had lost the will to live. 

 

Now a series of machines kept her lungs filling and her heart beating. Now Evil Abed sat, sporting real facial hair because he had refused to leave her side, dying a little inside himself. His tired body slumped forward onto Annie’s bed from the metal chair. His slim fingers clutched her cold hands like his life depended on it. And maybe, that’s not too far from the truth. 

 

A tired nurse slipped into the grim hospital room. “Mr. Nadir, you need to eat something.”

 

“I can’t leave her, not now, not ever.”

 

The nurse sighed, she had seen this plenty of times, unfortunately. “You never told her you loved her, did you?”

 

A tense silence permeated the air until, “No, I didn’t.”

 

“Well, if only we could turn back the time. I’m going to bring you some food.” She left and the pistachio green door shut with a final sounding click. 

 

His mind whirred. Maybe he couldn’t turn back time and tell her, but he’ll be damned if she didn’t know in at least one timeline. With new steel determination, he stood up and bent over to kiss her pale forehead. 

 

“I’ll see you on the other side, Annie. Wherever that is.”

 

“Dont you mean whenever that is, Inspector?” 

 

He looked up to see her eyes trained on him, but all too late he realized that the life-saving beeps had turned to a loud, cruel, continuous sound of death. 

 

A cry of distress choked in his throat and he backed away slowly until his shoulder hit the door. His eyes tore away and he bolted from the suffocating silence. He did not stop until he was safe inside the Dreamatorium.


End file.
